


Game Changer

by mmg13



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: 6x01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 09:17:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12362550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmg13/pseuds/mmg13
Summary: Takes place right after the end of the season six premiere. Oliver comes to terms with the fact that the public knows he's the Green Arrow. He doesn't know what he's going to do to about it but he does know one thing. Someones going to put two and two together and he needs to make sure they're ready when that happens.





	Game Changer

"Oliver...what are we doing to do." "I-I don't know." He really didn't. He had been outed before but never like this. They had solid evidence now. He had to find a way to fight it but at that moment he had nothing. 

"I-I don't know." He really didn't. He had been outed before but never like this. They had solid evidence now. He had to find a way to fight it but at that moment he had nothing. 

"Oliver the cops are gonna want to talk to you soon. They'll be at your apartment and when that happens you can't run." Felicity said her voice coated with panic and worry. She had just got him back. She wasn't losing him again. Not a chance. "I don't plan on running Felicity. We can find a way to get out of this. We just have to think." Oliver said and despite everything, he sounded calmer than his girlfriend.

"I don't plan on running Felicity. We can find a way to get out of this. We just have to think." Oliver said and despite everything, he sounded calmer than his girlfriend.

 

"Give me a few minutes. I'm coming over there," Felicity replied but that's when Oliver realized something. The Green Arrow is known to have a tech genius working beside him. Someone extremely skilled in computer sciences. And it wasn't hidden that he dropped out of four colleges.

"No way. I can't run but you might have to. Odds are someones going to put two and two together. People know about our relationship Felicity and once they realize you've been there with me right by my side since the very start...they'll come after you too. If this doesn't work in our favor I can't let them have you too. I won't." His voice started to shake. He would take the fall if he had too but he can't drag her down with him.

"What...I...no. Oliver, you're right. People will find out about me too but I'm not leaving. We can find a way out of this. We will I promise." Oliver and Felicity shared their stubbornness. If she didn't want to leave him, she wouldn't. 

"Felicity we don't have anything. There is a really good chance I could be going to prison so I need you to get out. I'll call Barry; he can take you somewhere safe."

"Oliver I am not living my life running away. If we can't get out of this then I go down with you." Oliver's hand with his phone in it shook. She didn't deserve this. She was an innocent. Of course, the police were a problem but there was something else.

"Felicity...there are people, bad people, who want me dead for things I have done as the Green Arrow."

"I know, so-"

"-So they know who I am now." Oliver's voice was quiet. Barley above a whisper. "They know who I am. They'll want to hurt me. And the people I love."

"Oliver... I knew what I was risking the day I walked into the lair with you bleeding out in the back seat of my car. There were always going to be people coming after me, whether you got outed or not. Yes, it might be harder now but we still fight against the people who try to hurt us. The truth is that I feel safer next to you. So open your front door, Oliver."

"What?"

"Open the door."

Oliver walked across his apartment past his kitchen and unlocked his door. She was standing two feet in front of him. He hung up his phone and pulled her into his embrace.

"We'll get through this Oliver. I promise." Felicity whispered into his neck. Oliver pulled himself away just to kiss her forehead.

"Okay. Together then." Sure, he was scared but he knew they would always be better off by each other's side.

"I love you." They both said it at the same time. The door began to knock again announcing that their time to run was over. They were ready to face whatever was coming.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you guys think!


End file.
